


Ebb and Flow

by Estelathan



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of blood lust, F/M, Foul lanuage, Thoughts of death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm barely still here..." Adam breathed, and wasn't that just the grand understatement of the century right there? He felt drier than the stretches of the Sierra desert- his body little more than a crumbling prison he could not escape.  If he concentrated Adam imagined he could still tasted those last few thick, salty drops upon his tongue. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and only) fanfic dedicated to the lovely film Only Lovers Left Alive. It's meant to fit in towards the end of the film when Adam and Eve and wondering how they can go on. 
> 
> Please be aware this story does contain some foul language!

 

 

 _"Fuck!"_ Adam breathed, "I'm barely still here..." And wasn't that just the grand understatement of the century right there? He felt drier than the stretches of the Sierra desert- his body little more than a crumbling prison he could not escape. While it couldn’t have been more than a few hours since he had those last few swallows of Marlow’s good blood it felt like an eternity had eclipsed in the meantime. If he concentrated Adam imagined he could still tasted those last few thick, salty drops upon his tongue. . .  
  
Adam groaned in want as his head thunked heavily back against the wall and his eyes slid closed. Good god (and wasn't that ironic?), he was starving in a way he hadn’t been in years. What were they going to  do? The sun would be rising soon and they were out of options. Fear raced up his spine, as his hand tightened against Eve's. When had he become so weak?! So unable to go more than a day without a drink? While Adam knew he was wholly dependent upon blood to survive he couldn't remember ever being quite _this_ dependent before. There were times in the past when blood had been scarce and he had survived then; this wasn't hardly any different so what was his problem?  
  
Even though he was rationalizing to himself it still took far longer than it should have to think of the answer: he had become far too complacent. At his core Adam had never been a hunter nor killer, though there was no denying the monster that lurked under his skin. The monster, the vampire, was a hunter in its purest form and Adam had all but stripped that away. Instead of hunting he had hidden himself away in his shabby house to effectively rot. Instead of killing he had become dependent upon blackmailing that doctor to get the blood he needed. If he’d had it in him to laugh, Adam would have. It was just so freaking ridiculous! How had he managed to survive as long as he had? He’d never let himself see what he was doing; have never given it another thought. Until now. And just as the old saying goes, now was far too late. He forced his eyes to open once more, rolled them to the side to locate Eve, and nearly gagged at the horrible sensation of rocks rolling around in his skull. He was drying out faster than he thought if his eyes were being affected. Fuck! How much longer until he was nothing more than a worn-out husk?  
  
Adam groaned again, the sound coming out little more than a dry rasp and felt Eve's hand tighten against his. "It will be alright love," she soothed despite the way her voice rasped just as much as his did. If he had the moisture for it Adam would have cried. She was just as dry as he was, stuck in the same sinking boat, yet she was trying to comfort him. How he loved her. He didn't deserve her and yet he knew without a doubt he needed her. He may have been dependent on blood to survive but he depended on Eve for survival just the same. Without Eve he wouldn't be here, starving and dry as the desert around them but he would be no better off. He would still be enclosed in that house, hidden away and rotting in his solitude. Ha, who was he kidding? He had nearly caved to the temptation of that wooden bullet even with Eve to talk to; without her he would have given up long ago. Hell, without her he wouldn't have even been a vampire in the first place! He would have died and been buried a long, long time ago. It wasn’t a comforting thought.  
  
His thoughts were starting to spiral and distantly Adam felt a fissure of panic worm its way up his spine. It was really happening; he was dying and this time nothing could save him. Strangely enough, aside from the small prick of fear that kept poking into his awareness Adam found he wasn't wholly afraid as he expected he would be. Eve's grip upon his hand was still solid and sure just like her presence was. Adam exhaled softly and let his eyes fall closed again. While this death would finally part him from Eve for good he felt he could face it as long as she remained by his side.  
  
He gave into then- let the heavy lethargy of death settle into his bones as the thirst swept through him with its all-consuming fire. It was a relief to give in at long last; Adam hadn't even realized how utterly tired he was until this moment.  He let go, sliding deeper and deeper towards death's waiting embrace. . . . Only to have agony lance up his arm.  
  
The effort to open his eyes again was nearly too much and for several agonizing beats he thought himself too far gone for such a simple task before finally wresting them open once more. Beside him Eve was excited; the agonizing pain lancing up his arm translating into her practically crushing his hand in hers. "Look!" She whispered, leaning forward to as a young couple steps forth from the shadows, kissing and swaying softly in the moonlight.  
  
Eve was practically vibrating next to him in excitement as he followed her gaze to stare at the pair. They were young; intertwined and in love. So oblivious to the danger that just sat a few feet away watching. . . Adam forced himself to sit up straighter, swallowing hard as he watched. His fangs ached; the need for blood making his guts twist sharply. “Is this really what we’re thinking?” He asked, though he knew before he even looked at Eve that it was. “It’s so fucking fifteenth century,” he tried, though his heart wasn’t in it. They were out of time and out of options; they’d get no better chance.  
  
Adam leaned forward, gaze avid as he studied the girl then the boy. They looked _delicious_ ; so young, so vital. . . He could feel his mouth begin to water in anticipation. “I get the girl,” He declared, his tone brooking no argument as he found the strength to get to his feet. . .


End file.
